This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mitogen-activated protein kinase kinase 6 (MKK6) is a member of the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) kinase (MAP2K) subfamily that specifically phosphorylates and activates the p38 MAPKs. Based on both biochemical and cellular assays, we found that MKK6 was extremely sensitive to oxidation: It was inactivated by oxidation and its kinase activity was fully restored upon treatment with a reducing agent. Detailed mechanistic studies showed that cysteines 109 and 196, two of the six cysteines in MKK6, formed an intramolecular disulfide bond upon oxidation that inactivated MKK6 by inhibiting its ATP binding. This mechanism is distinct from that seen in other redox-sensitive kinases. The two cysteines involved in intramolecular disulfide formation are conserved in all seven members of the MAP2K family. Consistently, we confirmed that other MAP2Ks were also sensitive to oxidation. Our work reveals that MKK6 and other MAP2Ks are a distinct class of cellular redox sensors.